


Create and Mend

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, First Time, M/M, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Create and Mend

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy.

It was boring. To say the least.

 

Maybe it would be less boring if he actually contributed but he couldn’t be bothered to shout over rowdy teenagers. So Peter just sat on the sofa, his laptop on his lap as a ruse whilst he sketched in one of him notepads. By sketch, he meant masterpiece. He was pencilling down the whole loft with everyone in it, taking care on one person more than others.

 

He was so into his drawing that he didn’t notice ,someone by the side of him.

 

A hand swiped forward and Erica snatched away his notebook as he was focused on one of his subjects.

 

"Ooh! What do you have there, Creeper?" The girl grinned, having adapted Stiles' nickname for him. Looking down, Erica's eyes widened. "Holy shit, did you draw this?"

 

“That is mine, I don’t snatch things from you, grabby.” The wolf growled, putting his hand out to have it back. “No, I can take print pictures from my brain.” Sarcasm rolling off of the words.

 

"That's really good!" Erica said, looking at him wide-eyed. "Holy-- Hey Stiles! Come over here for a second!"

 

“You don’t seem to be noticing my hand, it means give it back, _please_.” He said passive aggressively. “Or my claws might slip around your throat.” Peter didn’t like people getting into his business.

 

Stiles bounded over and frowned at Peter. "What'd she take?"

 

"Hey!" Erica pouted before shoving the notebook into Stiles' hands. "Look at this!"

 

Cocking a brow, his frown not lightening, the teen took the item and glanced at Peter before looking down at the drawing.

 

“Am I not speaking English? I even said please.” Peter sighed, throwing his head back against the sofa. “Derek control your beta and ...whatever Stiles is.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked the picture over. "This is really good, Peter," he said, his hand delicately tracing over his own face on the paper. "Really good..." shaking his head, the teen handed it back to the wolf as Derek walked up behind him.

 

"You draw?" Derek frowned.

 

“I don’t have a job,or a _family_ , I get bored, I also play chess and poker why is no one interested in that?” He shrugged packing up his things.

 

"Poker and chess are boring, this is awesome!" Erica cheered.

 

Derek flinched faintly at his uncle's words before clearing his throat. "Peter," he said, "can you draw other things? Like... floor plans, for example?"

 

“Yes.” Peter answered bluntly. “ I can paint also, not that it matters.”Glaring at the teenage girl.

 

"Actually, it does," Derek murmured. "I had been thinking about this for a while but didn't know how to put it into action... Can you drum up floor plans for me? I want to start rebuilding our home."

 

"You want to rebuild?" Stiles looked startled. "You've never spoken about it before."

 

Derek glared at him. "I never found a reason to bring it up," he scowled.

 

Peter scoffed then chuckled. “I'm guessing I'm only involved because I can draw, unexpectedly?”

 

The Alpha swung his glare around onto his uncle. "No," he said gruffly, "I'm asking you because you're family --to me at least."

 

“You really need to work on your emotions,nephew.” Peter teased. “Fine, I’ll do it, but I want help. Of my choice.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine," he said.

 

“Stiles. When you aren’t busy of course.” The wolf smirked.

 

Stiles started, looking at the wolf with wide eyes. "But... I can't draw," he pointed out. "And you... Peter, you're fucking _good_. I don't want to screw up whatever you do."

 

“One, you can draw, I’ve seen your doodles. Two, I need someone to keep me drawing and able to help me plan otherwise I’ll stop. Okay?”

 

The teen blinked but nodded. "Um, sure, yeah, I can do that."

 

"I think agreeing once would've worked, Batman," Erica sniggered.

 

Stiles coloured. "Bite me, Catwoman," he muttered in a huff.

 

“So you let her but not me?” Peter faked offended as he teased the teen. “You should have my number if not get it off Derek , I’m going home.” The wolf announced as he picked up his bag and exited to the elevator.

 

"Um... okay?" Stiles frowned before looking up at Derek. "You heard the wolf, oh sour one."

 

Derek heaved a long-suffering sigh.

 

...

 

Stiles walked into Starbucks and immediately began searching for the wolf. He found him sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner, his ankle crossed over his knee as he sketched at something. The wolf's nostrils flared and he looked up, cocking a brow at the teen. Stiles' breath caught for a moment before he smirked and gave a cheeky wave before heading over to the counter and ordering a mocha frappuccino. Taking the drink graciously, Stiles walked over and dropped into the armchair across from him.

 

"Hey Creeper," he grinned teasingly.

 

“Good morning , Stiles.” The wolf replied without looking up from his drawing. “And how are you?”

 

"Ready to be wowed," he chuckled. "And you? I'm surprised the coffee fumes haven't knocked you out yet."

 

“I have a headache.” Peter mumbled as he slid the drawing over to the teen. “Add what you want.” He said as he sipped on his smoothie.

 

Stiles cocked his head lightly. An intricate floor plan for the basement sat before him. "How many floors are you planning on doing?" he asked as he pulled out a set of pencils.

 

“Three ,not including the basement.” He replied, finally making eye contact with the teen.

 

The teen gave him a smile as he brought his legs up and folded them underneath his body, sitting cross-legged in the chair. Shoving his sleeves up, Stiles began sketching, biting his lower lip as he thought.

 

“So how is uni search going?”

 

"I'm thinking Berkeley," Stiles told him, "it's close by so I can commute... I don't really want to go far from Dad, after all."

 

“That's nice, good luck.” The wolf smiled affectionately.

 

The teen grinned up at him. "Thanks." Turning back to his drawing, Stiles cocked his head and spun the notebook. "Lydia keeps trying to tell me to go out of state, or even out of country," he said, "I think it's because she doesn't understand why I want to stay."

 

“How can she not understand that you want to be near your only family?” Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Have you met her parents?" Stiles snorted. "Honestly, the only thing they're worried about if being considered the 'better' parent." He shook his head. "Perhaps that's unfair. But Lydia didn't grow up like you and me, Peter. She doesn't have the same emphasis on family that we do."

 

Peter chuckled. “Stiles you don’t know my childhood, it was worse than Lydia's.” He crossed his ankle over his knee.

 

"But you're a wolf," the teen pointed out, "pack and family are supposed to be nearly synonymous --at least as far as I know. Pack is what you grew up with: 'the lone wolf dies' and all that. Lydia doesn't get that." Stiles snorted and twirled his pencil before adding something else. "Why else do you think she struggled so hard to merge into the pack?"

 

“Because she only cares about herself?” Peter snarked.

 

"Because she doesn't understand what it's like to drop absolutely everything you have, everything you are, to worry about one single person," Stiles corrected.

 

“Are you finished, with the drawing?” He changed subject.

 

"I think so," he bobbed his head. "Apologies in advance for the crap quality."

 

Stiles handed the notebook over and drummed on his leg before reaching over to the grab his drink. Twirling the straw with his tongue, the teen latched onto it and sucked as he waited for the wolf's reaction.

 

 

Peter stiffened as he watched the boy, bobbing his head and then teasing him with his tongue, did the boy even know what he was doing?

 

He averted his eyes slowly downwards to the drawing. “I like it Stiles, it's good, I don’t understand why you don’t think you are good.” He grunted.

 

"Well... I mean it's not something I do consciously..." Stiles replied, mumbling faintly in embarrassment. "I may do it a lot but beyond the odd urge, I wouldn't consider myself an artist..."

 

“If one draws everyday, they improve,therefore you are an artist.” The wolf shrugged, waiting the teen's mouth. “Anything else we need to do today?”

 

"We should probably get started on the first floor," Stiles replied. "I know Derek wants to tear out as much as he can and as fast as he can. Beginning to build the first floor as soon as he's able would be best. And if we have a basic idea in mind, it'll be easier in case we have to adjust to accommodate any issues."

 

“I already have it in my mind. Open plan kitchen and living room since we spend most of our time there. Might as well have a dining room and a gym of sorts.” Peter shrugged, moving his hand nearer to the teens.

 

"Well..." Stiles hesitated, "the basement has a lot of open space already... do you want to put the library on the top floor? We'd have to plan for the weight of the books and all, but the natural light would look nice up there." The teen moved to sit next to the wolf and pointed at the notebook. "Plus with the extra space in the basement, we can put the gym down there... and maybe some sort of indoor jungle gym? If we're planning on this being a family house, we can put a jungle gym for any theoretical children. I think it'd be a lot better for a child werewolf to have something similar to a enclosed play area than be locked up somewhere."

 

“A library sounds good.” He wanted to ask who he thought was going to ask children but he couldn’t. “Maybe we should plan out where the bedrooms will be first before we decided where to put the library? We have a spare room on the ground floor what should we put there if the gym is in the basement?”

 

"Well, there's the kitchen, the dining room, the den, and a main-floor bathroom... We could put a sitting room there," Stiles shrugged. "Or a game room or something. I know that Isaac is sensitive to noise, particularly high-pitched electronics like TV's and stuff. So that room could be without any of it... and if we sound-proof the walls or something like we will with the bedrooms then it could be a quiet place or whatever."

 

Stiles shrugged and fiddled with his drink. "I don't know, maybe that's stupid."

 

“We could sound-proof every room since no privacy in a werewolf house will cause problems...Let's make a game room of sorts, something you teens can gather in.” The wolf watched Stiles' hands.

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking we keep most of the rooms on the main floor without the sound-proofing," Stiles said, tracing the rim of his cup, "that way if someone's in the back or the den, no one has to yell to get them in for dinner or for help or something."

 

“Sure. Are you okay?”

 

"Hmm?" Stiles looked up, his eyes wide. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

 

“You are fidgety ,more than usual.” The wolf pointed out,grabbing the teen's hands to stop them from moving.

 

Stiles' breath caught and he cleared his throat, a flush rising. "Sorry," he said, "I just, um... I'll stop now."

 

“That's not an answer.” Peter huffed.

 

"You didn't ask a question," Stiles replied quickly, his blush darkening.

 

“Good point.” The wolf chuckled. “ What's wrong?”

 

"Nothing," the teen said, shifting in his seat. "I just... I'm kinda surprised you asked me to help," he said awkwardly, "I mean... you're one of the most disciplined people I know. You wouldn't need anyone to keep you on track or anything... and I think I have an idea of why you asked me and if I'm right then it's just... it's a lot of pressure and I don't want to fuck up." Stiles chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Of course, if I'm wrong then I'm just an ass, which could very well be the case."

 

“I like you Stiles, I enjoy spending time with you, although your answer was cryptic you aren’t going to fuck up.” Peter smiled, rubbing his thumb along Stiles'.

 

The teen looked up at him, his heart flipping in his chest. "Thank you," he said with a shy smile.

 

“Good. So anything else?”

 

Stiles shook his head. "We could go over the other floors... if you want? I mean, I know they're mostly just bedrooms and whatever... But it's going to be a bitch to plan around the couples."

 

“Urgh , I hate teenage puppy love.” The wolf sighed, throwing his head back again, still holding the teen's hands but against his lap now,instead of in the air.

 

"Was that a pun?" Stiles looked amused.

 

Peter smirked at the teen. “So how many rooms?”

 

"How many people are in the pack?" Stiles drawled.

 

“I don’t understand why everyone needs a room don’t some of you have houses?” He teased.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "This isn't just the Hale House, doofus," he said, "it's the pack house. Which means everyone who is pack should be allowed a room there."

 

Peter snarled at the teen. “Who is counted as pack then?”

 

"You, Derek, Cora, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Danny, and Aidan," the teen listed.

 

“Did you forget yourself for a reason?”

 

"Huh?" Stiles blinked. "Um... no?"

 

“Alright then, well we don’t have enough room for fourteen bed rooms.” He snickered, caressing Stiles' hands unconsciously.

 

"That's because we're dropping at least two," Stiles said, trying to ignore what the wolf was doing, "Scott and Allison then Erica and Boyd, they're mated pairs."

 

“Still don’t have enough for 12 bedrooms.” Peter laughed.

 

"Then add another floor," Stiles sniggered.

 

“Do we have to?” He sighed.

 

"That's what planning's for, darling," the teen teased.

 

“Darling? I didn’t know we were giving nice pet names I thought I was creeper, _love_.” Peter purred moving more into the teens space.

 

"Can't you be both?" Stiles asked, his heart pounding in surprise at the turn of events.

 

“Touché,little one.” He snickered. “ So four floors including the ground floor and a basement and an attic? Ground floor has the kitchen,game room,den and dining area. First floor has Derek, Boyd and Erica then Cora and a spare room which could be made into a wardrobe perhaps. Second Floor Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, Isaac then Aiden. Third floor You, Ethan , Danny and then office space for any of you to work in. And the attic is the library and my room, because lets be honest no one wants to see me and not many people will use the library. Plus I get to be away from all the hormones.” Peter explained.

"Well apologies in advance if I invade your space when I spend my nights in the library," Stiles chuckled. "And you might want to include a greenhouse somewhere for wolfsbane plants. Possibly as an add-on to the ground floor."

 

“You are welcome to spend the night in my bed.” The wolf smirked. “I was thinking about the garden, the greenhouse could just go there? With some trees and plants.” He shrugged. “Not sure why we want wolfsbane for a werewolf household...” Peter teased.

 

"In case you get shot with a wolfsbane bullet, genius," Stiles teased back, squeezing his hand. "And can I have my hands back? Not that I don't love this, but it might ruin your badass image."

 

Peter looked down shocked, he didn’t know he was still holding the teen's hands. A tint appeared on his cheeks as he let go,not saying a word.

 

Stiles chuckled. "Are you blushing? Anh Peter, don't worry. I don't think anyone saw. And no one would ever believe me, so I reckon your rep is safe."

 

“Are we done here? Is there anything else we need to discuss?” He coughed.

 

The teen shrugged and pulled away from the wolf. "No, I don't think so, not unless you can think of anything, oh master deflector," Stiles grabbed his drink and snagged the straw. "Remember to plan for the weight of the books and don't forget the garage."

 

The wolf snarled at the boy, playfully before he grabbed his stuff and left,waving the teen goodbye.

 

Stiles chuckled and watched the wolf leave before turning forward once more. The straw twirling between his teeth.

 

Peter spent his whole night sketching up in detail every room,shading ,even coloured some in. Every floor, the garage, even the garden.

 

 

 

…..

 

The atmosphere was chaos, it was the third week of redecorating, the whole house had been demolished and so far they had gotten the structure up,each floor up to the attic no rooms yet though , the basement and gym finished and were now starting on the kitchen, the breakfast bar already up.

 

Every wolf was enjoying the rebuild,since it was a way to bond,well everyone except Peter who had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. He actually saved some of the wood from the old house to put up in his attic, it was difficult to destroy the last memory he had of his family.

 

The wolf was walking around shirtless in just a pair of low hanging jeans as he carried some of the heavy marble and slate kitchen counters. But everyone was everywhere, Scott was teasing Allison as he was painting the den,splashing her with paint, Derek was up stairs sorting out walls and sound-proofing with Boyd ,Isaac and Jackson. Lydia was flicking through magazines at furniture with Danny, whilst Ethan ,Aiden ,Cora and Erica all did some heavy lifting to finish up the second floor.

 

Stiles was originally helping Danny and Lydia but they got fed up of his jitters ,constant moving and chattering so the teen was sat in the mess of a den skimming through university things and the smell of his anxiety was filling up Peter's nose more than the paint fumes and dust.

 

“Stiles.” He called as he held a counter top on his shoulder.

 

The teen looked up, a highlighter cap in his mouth. His hair was a mess and he had a pen mark on his cheek. "Wha?" he asked, his voice muffled from the cap.

 

“Most of the shelves are up and the fridge and freezer are plugged in, would you like to organize things... _please_?” The wolf practically begged as he offered his other hand to the boy to help him up, his muscles twitching from the weight of the counter.

 

A soft noise of distress as the boy looked between his papers and the wolf. Grabbing Peter's hand, Stiles pulled himself up, looking uncomfortable and anxious.

 

"Yeah, sure, sure, I can do that," he said, bouncing on his heels as he looked back at his papers again.

 

“They aren’t going anywhere, and later the place will be quiet and you can think better.” Peter sighed as he began to secure the counter top.

 

The teen reached over to push the thing into place, helping the wolf keep it still. "Yeah, it'll still be there but what if I forget something? Or I fuck it up?" Stiles sounded rattled. "Like jesus, I fuck everything up and I don't want this to be added to the pile."

 

“You haven’t fucked anything up! Christ, if you go in thinking you have,you probably will. Look, I’ll help you out if you want but you need to stop worrying , okay?” Peter hummed.

 

"Like it's that easy?" Stiles groaned. "Peter, I'm going crazy over here and if I don't get a scholarship, I'm not gonna be able to pay for it plus my dad is having this whole crisis thing over me leaving and," the teen gave a distressed noise low in his throat again, "fuck, I can't handle this."

 

“Breathe.” The wolf demanded, turning around to grip the teen's shoulders. “If you don’t get a scholarship, and you will, I'll pay for you. No arguments.” He paused. “ And of course your father is freaking out but that's not something you should be worrying about, you'll see him all the time anyway.”

 

Stiles looked up at him before falling forward and letting his forehead land on the wolf's chest. "Sorry, I'm just a wreck right now," he murmured.

 

“Um, sure.” Peter mumbled, looking down at the teen who was leant against his bare sweaty chest. “It is understandable.”

 

"Sorry," Stiles pulled back and stepped out of his space. "I just... I'm tactile. Sorry." The teen flushed before turning around and walking away to begin sorting through the stuff in the den.

 

The wolf chuckled softly before he ran his hand through his hair and carried on placing the counter tops.

 

"That was cute, Stiles," Lydia hummed as she walked over to the teen.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I'm just saying," she smirked. "But the sexual tension has already peaked with all the other couples. Mind keeping it down?"

 

"I will throw glitter onto everything you love, don't think I won't," Stiles groaned.

 

Lydia just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Love you too, Stiles, you know you're perfect to me," she said, purposely raising her voice to travel into the kitchen.

 

Peter wasn’t sure what she was on but he left the kitchen to grab more things from outside.

 

“Stiles , can you stop your friend from covering the hunter in paint because it is getting on the floor?” He growled at the True Alpha as he walked by him.

 

"Scott, if she's covered in paint and you track it through your mom's or her dad's house, you're going to be murdered, just remember that," Stiles hollered.

 

 

Scott yelped and quickly stopped before skittering away, pulling his mate along with him. Lydia frowned before sauntering into Stiles' space. "Well, perhaps I was wrong," she said, tapping her mouth with one perfectly manicured nail, "perhaps he isn't into you."

 

"Why would he be?" Stiles snarked before stalking off and gathering up his papers. "I'm putting this in my jeep, go back to helping Danny."

 

“You seem annoyed?Did I do something wrong?” Peter chirped at the teen who was by his jeep, whilst he was grabbing the last of the kitchenware.

 

"No, you did nothing wrong," Stiles muttered, "I've just done something stupid and Lydia sought to remind me of it. Today is just not my day... I think I might just go home. I'm not much use around here anyways."

 

“And what have you done wrong? I don’t think you've done anything wrong...if you want you can go up to the attic and sort out the books, they are all up there.” He offered kindly.

 

"I have gained yet another crush on yet another unattainable person," Stiles chuckled self-deprecatingly as he ran a hand through his hair. "And I think I might just do that... it's away from everyone else, isn't it?"

 

“No one else is allowed up there ,no.” Peter replied. “Anyone who doesn’t want you is stupid, Stiles, you are intelligent,funny and good looking.” He smiled at the teen. “Now I have work to finish before Derek kills me...again.”

 

"I wouldn't let him, I like you being around," Stiles gave him a weak smile before shutting his jeep door and heading back into the house, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

 

“Stiles.” He called after the teen. “On my bed...well mattress there is a book, it's for you.”

 

The teen looked up, he looked faintly confused for a minute before giving the wolf a brilliant smile. "Really?" he grinned brightly before bounding up the stairs, eager to see the book.

 

Scrambling into the attic (which was more like a loft really), the teen sprinted into the wolf's bedroom and dropped down onto his bed. Stiles cocked his head as he opened the box delicately, his eyes widening at the sight of a rare, first-edition copy of the Hobbit by JRR Tolkien. His breath left his lungs as he ran reverent fingers down the front cover delicately.

 

"Holy crap..." he whispered.

 

It didn’t take that long for Peter to finish the kitchen. Completely finished, all it needed was appliances and food in it.

 

“Kitchen is done.” Peter bellowed as he hit Scott round the back of the head because he wasn’t working, before he made his way to the attic. “You alright?” He asked as he opened the door to his room.

 

"You're all kinds of brilliant, you know that?" Stiles breathed, tearing his eyes away from the book to grin up at the wolf. "How did you even find this?"

 

“Thank you.” The wolf purred. “You didn’t sort out any of the books?” He sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Most of these books are rare Stiles, you would know if you looked, I have good resources” He threw himself down onto his mattress , an arm slung over his eyes.

 

The teen bounced on the bed as the wolf fell. "I was a little distracted by the wholly unexpected gift," Stiles chuckled before bending forward to press a gentle kiss to the wolf's cheek. "Thank you, Peter."

 

The teen stood before walking back into the library, his book held close to his body even as he sat on the floor and began going through the boxes.

 

Peter froze at the contact. “No problem.” He muttered stunned but he decided to make it less awkward for himself by grabbing the teen and squishing him into a hug making him unable to escape ,as Peter lay there carelessly nearly falling asleep.

 

"Peter," Stiles chuckled, his heart pounding, "c'mon, you gotta let me go."

 

“Nope, tired. Nap time.” He teased nuzzling into the teen.

 

"Hey, come on, Creeper, you can't fall asleep on the floor," Stiles squirmed, "and we do need to sort these books..."

 

“The books aren’t going anywhere.” Peter murmured as he let go of the teen ,letting him sit up before he rested his head on Stiles' thigh.

 

Stiles smiled down at him, his heart in his throat. "Now who's being tactile?" he teased weakly.

 

“Shush.” The wolf yawned.

 

The teen smiled, his heart stuttering as he began sorting through the books quietly. Humming a low melody under his breath as he did so.

 

Peter nuzzled into the teen's thigh as he slowly fell asleep on him.

 

Stiles looked down at the wolf, his face relaxed in sleep. Unable to help himself, the teen brushed Peter's hair away from his face. A painful ache made him look away, forcing himself to turn back to the books.

 

Work on the Hale House dragged on, a full month went by before every room was fully built and painted. It was then that the wolves began bringing in furniture.

 

Stiles, however, was totally out of the way and set-up in the attic. He had decided a while ago to busy himself in the upstairs where the books were --as they kept adding more and more to the collection. Typically, this job would have been Peter's as the library was connected to his bedroom. But as all werewolf power was needed to get things upstairs, the task fell to Stiles.

 

The teen has nestled himself in the back corner of the room as he slowly put together the gift he had been working on in reply to Peter's. He had found the wood from the old house the wolf had kept, hidden underneath his bed (which he finally got set-up). From there, Stiles secretly snuck pieces away and worked away at them until he built a full chess set out of it.

 

He wasn't sure how the wolf was going to react, but he hoped it wouldn't be violently.

 

The day was practically over ,sunlight fading , so they decided to order take away and then relax for the night, Peter was sweating and exhausted therefore he took to the shower on the third floor since the bathrooms were finished now.

 

Peter climbed up to his room in the attic in just a towel, considering his clothes were up there. He yawned as he walked in, a hand on his towel making sure it stayed up.

 

Stiles heard the door shut and got up from his corner. Turning around one of the back bookshelves, the teen flushed and immediately looked down. "Uh, hi Peter," he said, clearing his throat.

 

“I don’t understand why you aren’t looking at me, how is this much different from when I am shirtless?” The wolf chuckled.

 

Stiles looked up timidly. "I'm human and have a different reaction to a naked body?" he offered weakly.

 

“I'm wearing a towel, this is the same amount of 'clothes' I am wearing when I am shirtless, since I don’t wear underwear.” Peter snickered, examining one of bookshelves.

 

"Yeah except with jeans there's the whole --actually tied to your body thing," the teen snarked, his hands fluttering uncertainly. "Look, I just... have something to show you, okay? When you've got time or are, like, dressed or something?"

 

“Do I have to get dress?” Peter teased.

 

Stiles groaned. "It's less distracting," he huffed before disappearing back behind the bookshelf.

 

“I'm a distraction?” Peter chuckled following the teen.

 

"Well apparently," the teen replied. "And promise me that you won't, like, kill me when you see this? And if you do kill me, make sure it isn't my dad who finds the body?"

 

“I won't kill you, I like you. Let me just put on some trousers.” Peter chirped as he departed to his side of the attic, grabbing the nearest pair of clothes. “So what are you showing me?”

 

"I, uh, found the old pieces of wood you had... from the old house," Stiles said, shifting uncomfortably. "So, I, um, made something out of it..."

 

“What.” His happy tone disappeared and his jaw tightening.

 

"I'm sorry," Stiles squeaked, shrinking back from the wolf. "I just, I wanted to make something that you could use... so you could keep it but it would also be something new and good. Like a phoenix, you know?"

 

The wolf tilted his head ,waiting to see the 'phoenix'.

 

The teen gestured near the wall. Underneath one of the few windows in the loft, was a completed chess set. All the pieces and even the board entirely made out of the old wood. The more burnt pieces had been whittled away to make the black pieces whereas the lighter ones became the white pieces.

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the wolf's response.

 

His face softened and a smile gleamed onto it. Peter traced his fingers over the pieces before he looked at the teen.

 

“Thank you, Stiles.” He said as he grabbed the teen's hands.

 

Immediately, the boy relaxed, his shoulders coming down as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome," he said, smiling faintly. "I was worried you were going to hate me for it or something."

 

“Sorry for worrying you, I don’t do well with nice gestures.” He smiled. “Are you going to play it with me,at some point?”

 

"I'm not very good," Stiles chuckled faintly, shrugging, "but I can try."

 

“I can teach you, but I also might take advantage of you not being very good and suggest we play strip chess.” He winked at the teen,letting go of his hands.

 

"I know how to play," the teen replied a touch indignantly. "I'm just... fidgety. I can't sit still for that long, or I start playing with the pieces. People normally tell me to get lost right about then."

 

The wolf held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t say you didn’t know how, I was just going to give you some tips, you are smart enough to know how to play. I won't tell you to get lost, you interest me.”

 

"Yeah, that's what I'm not used to," Stiles chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "And I would like that," he smiled.

 

Peter smiled at the teen “Good.” He threw himself onto his bed and tapped next to him with a wink.

 

Stiles flushed and, instead, took a step back. "You're ridiculous," he laughed uncomfortably.

 

“No I’m not.” He snickered. “Come lie down with me, I’m not asking anything else.” Peter smirked. “It's a double bed , you don’t even have to be near me.”

 

His head was a very fast caucus race of all the things wrong with this idea, but his body moved forward of it's own accord. Stiles sat himself down next to the wolf, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

Peter smiled toothly at the teen and pulled him into a quick hug before letting him go. “Thank you for the present, you didn’t have to.”

 

"I wanted to," the teen replied, smiling at him faintly. "You deserve something good, Peter."

 

“In what land?” He scoffed as he stretched on his bed.

 

"In mine," Stiles replied, his eyes skimming across the wolf's chest before meeting his eyes, a faint blush rising in his cheeks.

 

“See something you like?” Peter teased. “Have you chosen your room?” He smiled changing subject so the teen wasn’t too embarrassed if he didn’t want to answer.

 

"I, uh, have technically yeah," Stiles squeaked, looking away quickly. "I just... haven't really moved any of my stuff in."

 

“Why not?” He tilted his head, a worried tone in his voice. “I get the feeling you don’t want to be here, haven’t moved any stuff in and you didn’t mention yourself when we were planning rooms...unless you plan on sharing a room?”

 

"I doubt that," Stiles laughed self-deprecatingly, "I'm hardly in a romantic relationship with anyone here, why would I take a room?" Shaking his head, the teen shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to be here... I'm just... I don't think I really belong in the house. It's not like I really do anything anyways --and Scott's got Isaac and Allison now. He doesn't much need me."

 

“You belong here much more than I do ,love. Everyone enjoys your company and you also get people out of a tight spot.” He paused for a while. “Not only does the pack need you...I need you.”

 

Stiles' breath caught. "Why... would you need me?" he looked confused.

 

“You keep me somewhat sane.” Peter shrugged. “You are the only one who cares.”

 

"You're important to me, why wouldn't I care?" the teen frowned.

 

“Because I bit your friend, kidnapped you, nearly killed your crush, raped her mind and all around not a nice person?” He tried to make it light hearted.

 

"You were insane and/or dead," Stiles frowned, pushing at him lightly. "I'm not about to hold that against you."

 

“You are the first.” Peter snickered, wanting to hug the teen. “You hungry ,shall we go and get food?”

 

"Do I have to? I've been doing a pretty solid job of avoiding everyone," the teen sniggered before slowly climbing up. "Yeah, I guess, come on then."

 

“You have been doing a great job, invading my bit of the house. Would you like to move into my apartment as well?” He teased, jumping off the bed and grabbing a shirt.

 

"Sorry," Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Didn't say I minded.” The wolf smiled holding the door open for the teen.

 

Walking out, the two made their way down the stairs. It was still bustling faintly, as the teens moved their things in. But the major things were already taken care of.

 

“Derek did you order food?” Peter asked as he leant against the kitchen counter.

 

"Pizza," he grunted in reply. "It'll be here in a few minutes."

 

“Did you tell them to cook it on a raw fire,caveman?” Peter snorted.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's called a stone-oven," Lydia sniffed as she walked in, pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek in greeting. "I put your backpack up in your room for you," she said. "Next time, don't leave your crap on the couch."

 

"That was weirdly affectionate," Stiles told her, cocking a brow. "And, uh, thanks I guess."

 

Peter's posture stiffened at the display and averted his eyes from it deciding to pour himself a whiskey. “Anyone want a drink? Not alcohol you aren't old enough.” He grunted.

 

Lydia, of course, caught his reaction and her eyes sparked with interest. immediately, she gave Stiles a hug. "Stiles, tell Peter to give me a drink," she pouted up at him.

 

Stiles rest a hand on her hip, looking confused. "Uhh... can you not tell him this yourself?" he frowned.

 

The wolf snarled to himself trying not to be obvious. “Last chance offer.” He growled,as he downed his whiskey before pouring another.

 

"I'm asking you, Stiles," Lydia smiled at him beatifically before she gave the wolf a pointed smirk. "Because you're Peter's favourite, you know."

 

The teen stilled, his heart in his throat as he tossed a glance at Peter. "Um, Peter, please?" he tried weakly.

 

“What would you like?” He asked nicer than before.

 

"A vodka and orange juice would be nice," she smiled, purposely pushing closer to Stiles.

 

“You aren’t old enough.” The wolf said through gritted teeth as he poured her an orange juice.

 

"I have parental permission," she replied dismissively.

 

"You're parents only did that because they want you to like them better," Stiles pointed out.

 

"Hush, darling," Lydia told him, placing one small hand over his mouth before turning to Peter. "Hmm?"

 

“I don’t much care.” Peter snickered passive aggressively as he slid the glass over to her.

 

Lydia huffed before taking the glass and stretching up to give Stiles a soft kiss. "Bye Stiles," she winked before sauntering out the door.

 

"Am I the only one who is totally lost?" Stiles squeaked, his face red.

 

"I don't want to know," Derek rolled his eyes and left the room as well.

 

Peter rolled his eyes back at his nephew before scoffing and taking his bottle of whiskey and his glass to the sofa.

 

"I feel like I just stepped into the middle of a hurricane and am now watching everything go round without a clue as to why," Stiles sighed as he dropped down onto an armchair.

 

“So you are Dorothy?” He asked with his eyes closed ,sipping on his drink.

 

"Nope, can't sing to save my life. I rather reckon I'm the Cowardly Lion," Stiles chuckled. "He's funny at least, when he's not being rude."

 

“You aren’t a coward.” Peter sighed annoyed.

 

The teen fell silent, watching the wolf closely. "You're angry," he said.

 

“Congrats ,you aren’t blind as I was beginning to think.” He scoffed,downing his alcohol."Sorry." He whimpered afterwards.

 

Stiles reeled back. "It's... it's fine," he smiled weakly. "I just didn't... I didn't realize I was bothering you."

 

“I'm being quite obvious and you aren’t noticing, I’m not going to outright say it nor act on it.” Peter whispered,pushing himself off the seat when he heard the door bell ring.

 

Stiles fell silent then, unsure of what to think as he crossed his legs underneath his body, running through the past while.

 

Peter thanked the pizza guy and gave him the money before calling the pack to dinner. Dropping the pizza boxes on the side before he escaped to his room, locking the door behind him. He wanted to punch something , to ruin something but he couldn’t since Stiles had tried so hard in there. Instead he threw his favourite book which was worn from being read at the wall with werewolf strength. Why would the teen want to be with him? What thought did he have that made that possible?

 

Stiles watched the wolf go, his appetite thoroughly gone. Standing shakily, the teen weaved through the pack as they hurried into the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Peter's room, knocking on the door quietly, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“What?” He growled unlocking the door before going back near his bed.

 

Entering the room, Stiles fidgeted as he looked up at the wolf, biting his lower lip. Crossing the room, the teen stretched up and pressed his lips to the wolf's in a fleeting kiss. "I'm pretty sure I'm half in love with you," he admitted quietly. "And I think that was what you were trying to tell me. Unless..." Stiles looked hesitant, "unless I'm wrong? Am I? Wrong, I mean?"

 

“Only half?” He scoffed hurt. “Well that doesn’t surprise me.” Peter deadpanned.

 

Stiles' expression crumbled and he skittered away from the wolf. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the rejection slamming into his chest, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." The teen turned and fled from the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

 

“So what he half hates me?” Peter yelled to himself loudly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He sighed exhausted and followed after the teen.

 

Stiles thudded down the stairs and pushed through to the front door, ignoring the pack's calls. Storming out into the night, he walked over to his jeep before losing control and slamming his fist into the door of his jeep. The pain shockwaved up his arm, his knuckles bleeding and bruised horribly.

 

"That's what you fucking get, dumbass, you should've listened to Lydia," he scolded himself in a whisper before punching the door again. "Of course he wasn't fucking interested, he was just being kind. Dumbass."

 

Peter grabbed the teen's arms, turned him around and pinned him agaisnt his jeep. “At what point did I say I didn’t like you back?” He growled, eyes flashing fluorescent. “Don't hurt yourself.”

 

"At the point you scoffed at me, dick," Stiles snapped, struggling against him. "Now let me go! I just want to go home! Preferably without any werewolves!"

 

“Because you hate me as much as you like me.” He snarled back.

 

"You arrogant fucker!" Stiles spat, his eyes flashing. "What? Can it only be love or hate with you? Do I absolutely have to be totally in love with you before you tell me to fuck off? Would you like my entire bleeding heart on a platter, or would you prefer to rip it out yourself?"

 

“ I don't trust people since most of them hate me so yes it is either love or hate,and hate is fucking common. I'm not going to tell you to fuck off, why would I tell my anchor to leave?” Peter blurted out.

 

Stiles grit his teeth and looked away. "I had thought that you would know by now that I care for you," he ground out, "I had said it often enough. But apparently you don't trust your words and choose, instead, to stomp on my heart. And now, I can't even properly walk away from you can I? Because I'm so fucking head over heels that I'd torture myself by staying at your side to keep you sane and happy." Stiles glared at him harshly before collapsing in on himself. "What more do you want from me, Peter?" He asked tiredly. "I'm sorry to say but I've not much else to give that you don't already hold."

 

Peter let go of the boy since he was getting more and more angry and didn’t want to hurt him. “I fucking love you ,alright? I always have, since I met you, that's why I _offered_ you the bite, that's why I wanted you to accept it.” He dug his claws into his own hands, putting himself out there was hard, he was tactical he didn’t like to be vulnerable.

 

"Then why didn't you just _tell_ me that?" Stiles asked him tiredly. "Peter... you're such an idiot." Reaching forward, the teen pulled him into a hug, settling the wolf's face at the junction of his head and neck. "I'm in love with you asshat, so don't fuck it up like that again," he sighed, gripping the back of the wolf's neck comfortingly.

 

“As if that is possible for me not to fuck up again.” He scoffed. “I was, by my actions,the present, by telling you that you are my anchor but apparently I have to outright say I love you...and I struggle to at the risk of rejection or losing you like I did my last anchor...Talia.” Peter whispered the last word,nearly unrecognisable, he wanted to nuzzle into the teen but he was too on edge since he knew the rest of the pack heard everything.

 

Spotting the rest of the pack hovering awkwardly, Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go back upstairs? At least there we won't be overheard."

 

Peter was breathing heavily and he nodded.

 

Gripping the wolf's hand lightly, as though he weren't sure if he were allowed, Stiles tugged him towards the porch.

 

"Let me be totally clear," he said firmly, "the first thing to say something against myself, Peter, or the two of us being together, is going to find out exactly what happens when I get pissed off. Now move it."

 

The wolf ran his other hand threw his hair before he squeezed the teen's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

 

Being tugged along after the wolf, Stiles stayed silent even as they entered Peter's library and the door fell quiet behind them. _Back at the scene of the crime_ , Stiles mused as he watched the wolf closely.

 

"I'm not going to reject you, Peter," the teen told him quietly. "And I know what it's like to lose someone who was your whole world. I can't promise I'm not going to die. But I will promise that I'm going to do whatever is necessary to stay with you."

 

“I won't let you die.” Peter mumbled to himself, collapsing back onto his bed,leaving an arm open for the boy.

 

Stiles moved forward and lay next to him, resting his head close to the wolf's. "I believe that," he said.

 

Peter twisted and pressed his lips gently to the teen's.

 

Stiles kissed him back softly, hesitant to press for anything more after their last kiss.

 

The wolf moved again and pulled the teen ontop of him,nipping at Stiles' lip.

 

The teen gasped, opening his mouth for the wolf as he pressed his palms flat on either side of his head.

 

“Love you.” He mumbled against his mouth before he dove his tongue into the teen's mouth exploring like it would be the last time. His hands slipped under Stiles' shirt, claws scraping gently across his skin.

 

Stiles shivered and melted against the wolf at the feel of claws against his skin. He flicked his tongue against the other's before sucking on it suggestively. "Love you too, Peter," he murmured when they broke away.

 

“Should of just kissed you before, when you gave me the gift. Wanted permission though.” He explain as he got his breath back, a hand lower to grab the teen's ass.

 

"Probably," Stiles smiled before groaning and arching his back against Peter's hand.

 

“What do you wanna do?” Peter whispered into the teen's ear as he nuzzled against his neck,nibbling slightly.

 

The teen tilted his head submissively for the wolf. "I probably should suggest we do something else," he chuckled lightly, "but what I want is for you to fuck me sooner rather than later."

 

“Talk dirty to me.” Peter chuckled. “What are you meant to suggest?”

 

"Probably something that does not involve sex," Stiles hummed in reply, running a hand through the wolf's hair.

 

“And why is that?” He chirped.

 

"Isn't that what's considered responsible?" Stiles asked in a hum

 

“Wouldn't know ,I never have been.”Peter purred into the teen's touch.

 

"Of course not," he laughed as he scratched against the wolf's scalp purposefully.

 

“So you don’t want to go on a date first, before we have sex?” He hummed gleefully.

 

"As far as I'm concerned, our date would be nothing more than trying to tease each other to madness and we'd probably end up breaking and fucking in the bathroom," Stiles snorted. 

 

“Touché.” Peter laughed loudly before he kissed the teen roughly.“Move in with me? In my room.” He mumbled against Stiles' mouth.

 

"Does that give me free access to the library if I say yes?" The teen teased, grinding down against the wolf. 

 

“Your going to have free access anyway unless I am having little me time and then well you can't.” Peter joked,grinding back up against the boy.

 

"Cutting me out, I see how it is," Stiles laughed, a touch breathless as he tugged on Peter's hair lightly. 

 

“Well if you aren’t moving in, plus you are going to college ,what am I meant to do?” He shrugged nonchalantly with a huge grin on his face.

 

"I'm still living here, loser," Stiles sniggered. "That was one of my problems, if you'd recall. And yes, I'll move into your room." 

 

“You made it harder than needed.” The wolf whimpered before attacking the teen's mouth.

 

"You wouldn't be happy if things were _easy_ ," Stiles teased, though it fell way as a groan was pulled from his chest. "Fuck, only we would get together in light of a fight." 

 

“Your self-deprecating and I’m stubborn and heartless how else would it have worked?” Peter chuckled nipping at Stiles' jugular. 

 

"You are not heartless," the teen huffed as he swallowed reflexively. "Anyone who says otherwise I'll punch in the throat." 

 

“So where is my hit?” He laughed sucking on Stiles' adam apple and then his collarbone,leaving purple-red marks in his wake. 

 

He groaned and squirmed before sliding his hand down over Peter's length and thumbing at the head through his jeans. 

 

“Fucking hell, Stiles!” Peter groaned, his head falling back and eyes squeezing shut.”Yay for soundproofing.” He choked out a laugh.

 

"Yay," Stiles deadpanned as he moved his hand against him. 

 

“What's up with you? You know other than little Stiles.” Peter grinned bucking up into his hand.

 

The teen sniggered. "Juvenile, Peter." 

 

“I can act my age if you want... but that is nearly enough to be your father.” He licked over his fangs with a smile.

 

Stiles made a face before popping the button on Peter's jeans. "No talk of my father in the bedroom." 

 

“Wasn't talking _of_ your father ,was talking about _being_ your father.” Peter laughed enjoying the look of disgust on the teen's face. “I'm smug that someone as young and _smart_ as you ,likes me .” He shrugged,moving in to flick his tongue over the boy's lips.

 

"Ooh, didn't know I was considered your catch," Stiles teased, catching Peter's mouth in a kiss as he unzipped the wolf's pants. 

 

“Your not, just happy about it is all.” Peter traced the teen's jaw line with his fingers gingerly. 

 

The teen's eyes softened and he kissed the wolf gently. "I love you, Peter," he smiled softly. 

 

“Love you too, little wolf.” He smiled back pulling the boy back onto his lap to kiss him harder and grind up against him.

 

Stiles chuckled at the name before slipping his hand inside the wolf's pants, gripping him tightly. 

 

The wolf shuddered and bucked up. “Surely we should be getting you prepped for forgetting your name?” He snarled playfully.

 

"Well I'm still on top of you, aren't I? So that's up to you," Stiles teased, stroking him lightly. 

 

“Don't want to be too rough, already bruised you earlier.” He rubbed over his finger-shaped bruises on Stiles' wrists from the jeep happenstance.

 

The teen kissed him softly. "It was an accident, Peter, I forgive you." 

 

“I should have been less angry.” He mumbled before he flipped the two of them so he was on top.

 

"Maybe," Stiles shrugged, "but it's in the past." He reaffirmed his grip on the wolf's cock and tugged lightly, taking care to twist his wrist on the upstroke.

  
“Fuck.” Peter growled, his claws digging into his bed either side of Stiles' head. “You are gonna have to stop that if you want me to fuck you.”

 

"Probably," Stiles chuckled, squeezing the wolf tightly. "But it's so tempting not to." 

 

“Stiles.” He howled before moving out of the teen's grip and searching threw his draws.

 

The teen laughed and squirmed out of his shirt before unbuttoning his jeans. He stretched languidly out on the bed as he waited for the wolf. 

 

The wolf placed a bottle of lube next to Stiles before he stood up ,discarding his jeans. He pulled Stiles towards him by his ankles and kissing him deeply before he removed the teen's underwear and jeans in one strong pull. “Lie down on your back and place a pillow under your head and hips.”

 

Stiles laughed at the quick pull but did as he was told, squirming into place. He let his legs fall open. "Come on, Peter," he smirked, "hurry up and fuck me." 

 

“Patience.” Peter purred as he covered three fingers in lube ,massaging the entrance before he slowly slipped a finger inside the boy. In a flash his tongue was licking at the slit of Stiles' cock before taking it all into his mouth in one go.

 

Stiles very nearly screamed at the sudden sensations. As it was, he cried out sharply and was unable to stop the violent twitch of hips. "Sorry, sorry," Stiles gasped, his mind turning into a puddle. 

 

“Was what I was going for.” Peter said smugly around the teen's cock, bobbing his head with a fast pace as he added a second finger and scissored them.

 

Stiles moaned, squirming at the feeling as his hips twitched. "Fuuuuck-- Peter!" he whined. 

 

The wolf chuckled around Stiles before he added a third finger ,stretching whilst searching for his prostate. 

 

The wolf found it, and Stiles' back arched. A keening whine erupted from his mouth as one hand gripped Peter's hair and tugged on it. 

 

Peter growled at the tug but carried on his ministrations, wanting the boy to come before they began.

 

"P -ah!- Peter," Stiles groaned, tugging again, "you need-- need to stop before I..." the teen cut himself off, whimpering faintly as a coil tightened near painfully in his lower stomach. 

 

Peter hummed and hollowed his cheeks as he hit the teen's prostate one more time.

 

Stiles cried out, liquid fire coursing through his veins as he came hard, spilling into the wolf's mouth. 

 

The wolf smiled smugly as he swallowed and clean the teen up, pulling out his fingers before he hugged the boy.

 

Stiles groaned before pulling the wolf into a kiss. "You're evil, my wolf," he chuckled tiredly. 

 

“How dare you!” Peter fake gasped. 

 

The teen laughed in reply. "Guess you're gonna have to punish me for that," he teased wickedly. 

 

“You acted like what I just did was a punishment.” Peter smirked as he rolled ontop of the boy.

 

"Well if all my punishments are like that..." Stiles grinned at him. 

 

“I could have been a bit kinder and slowed things down but I do want to fuck you at some point ,so I didn’t.”

 

"Promises, promises," the teen smirked before wrapping his hand around the wolf's erection, his thumb swiping across the slit. 

 

Peter stomach did flips, and he bucked into the touch. “Stop.” He whined.

 

Stiles pouted, twisting his wrist purposely as he squeezed the wolf. 

 

“Stiles.” Peter warned. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?” He smiled.

 

The teen huffed and let go of the wolf, pulling him up into a kiss. 

 

“If you want to give me a handjob, you can do that to wake me up later.” Peter teased. “Now how do I want you?” He hummed in thought.

 

"That's up to you," Stiles laughed. "And don't think I won't take you up on that." 

 

“I look forward to it.” Peter purred as he positioned himself so Stiles' legs were thrown over his shoulders as he slowly moved inside the teen.

 

The teen moaned low at the breach, one hand gripping at Peter's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

“Love you.” Peter groaned as he moved out slowly.

 

"Love you too," the teen whimpered in reply, trembling faintly. 

 

“Fuck you are tight.” The wolf howled as he thrust back in ,his claws digging into his headboard.

 

Stiles moaned and arched his back. "Well I'd hope so," he gasped out. 

 

“You sure you don’t whore yourself around?” Peter joked teasingly as he bucked back into the boy, hitting his prostate. 

 

"Only for you--" the teen choked off at the hit, a noise sounding suspiciously like a whine falling from his mouth.

 

“Good.” He snarled as he thrust inside him faster.

 

Stiles cried out, one arm scratching marks down the wolf's back as he shook.

  
Peter kept the marks as he rolled his hips.

 

The teen groaned and pulled the wolf down for a kiss. "You should be illegal," he gasped out. 

 

“Well you are so it balances.” Peter grinned before flicking his tongue in the teen's mouth and thrusting fully out and back in.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, bucking his hips lightly. "Lucky I like you," he teased breathlessly before groaning low in his throat. 

 

“I am.” He purred. “ And I’m only telling the truth, you aren’t legal.” Peter pulled out slowly.

 

The teen frowned, his chest heaving. "What are you doing?" 

 

Peter chuckled and flipped them both. “Do some work lazy bones.” He joked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes before lining him up and sinking back down on the wolf's cock. He moaned faintly before swirling his hips and rising up.

  
Peter smirked smugly as he gripped at the teen's hips, claws leaving red marks. He bucked up half way to meet the boy.

 

The teen braced himself on Peter's chest, narrowing his eyes at the smug look. He swirled his hips tightly before dropping down hard, rolling his hips easily as he rose back up.

  
“Stiles.” Peter howled, his fangs pointing out.

 

"Right here," the teen grinned breathlessly before working himself faster over the wolf's cock. His own pleasure twisting through his body, making him shake. 

 

“Fuck!” The wolf gasped breathlessly, claws digging in more and his toes curling over. He was near breaking point, every second breath out of his mouth was a howl.

 

This time, when his orgasm slammed through him, Stiles screamed, his voice breaking as he came. His internal muscles squeezing the wolf in a vice grip. 

 

“Stiles.” He howled again as he came inside the teen,chest heaving, claws drawing blood from the boy's hips and fangs biting down on his own bottom lip.

 

The teen hissed in pain even as he fell forward against the wolf's chest.

  
“Sorry, are you alright?” Peter huffed breathlessly as he lifted the teen off of his cock and hugged him tightly against him.

 

Stiles hissed in pain and squirmed upwards, one hand gently brushing against the scratches on his hips. Blood beading to the surface and gently trailing against his skin in pink streaks. "Is marking always going to be a thing for you?" He chuckled quietly. 

 

“Marking with my teeth,yes. Marking with my claws... is an accident so I don’t turn into a wolf whilst fucking you.” Peter snickered.

 

Stiles snorted. "Between the eyes, the claws, and the fangs, it didn't look like you were too far off." 

 

“Shut up.” Peter mumbled like a child. “You've seen my alpha form would you really want to be destroyed by that?” He grinned smugly hoping the boy wouldn’t bring up the fact he was no longer an alpha.

 

“I don't know, the red eyes could be hot," Stiles sniggered, flicking him on the nose.

  
“Interesting ,should I kill Derek?” He joked, twitching his nose. “Or would you rather fuck him?”

 

“Do you have a preference?" the teen replied dryly. "You struck me as the possessive type, didn't know you'd want to share."

  
“I don’t mind a threesome but I am _not_ doing that with my nephew.” He pulled a face.

 

"I don't know, Derek's pretty hot when he's not pouting," Stiles teased. 

 

“I agree my nephew is good looking but well I’m already doing one illegal thing.” Peter nipped the teen's lip.

 

"Who said I'd invite you?" The teen laughed before kissing the wolf deeply. 

 

“Well fuck you...I can't really win this conversation either way it is going to seem like I want my nephew.” He chuckled into the kiss.

 

Stiles laughed brightly. "Backed into a corner by a little human boy, poor Big Bad." 

 

“You aren’t _just_ a little human boy though are you,spark?” Peter teased flipping them so he could pin the teen.

 

"No, I'm not," he grinned wickedly as he stretched out underneath the wolf. 

 

Peter moved down to the boy's hips ,hands stroking up the teen's sides as he lapped up the blood that beaded out. 

 

Stiles squirmed faintly, making a faint noise at the sting. One hand went to the back of Peter's neck, stroking it faintly in a gentle caress. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled before he kissed the marks better licking at the blood on his lips afterwards.

 

"It's just a scratch," Stiles told him, squeezing the back of his neck. "To be honest, it's more of a compliment. That I might be able to get you to lose so much control." 

 

Peter chuckled coming back up to the boy's eyeline and kissing his forehead before he collasped on top of him. “You drive me crazy.”

 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stiles smiled, hugging him close. 

 

“Sleep time or food time?”

 

"Sleep," the teen hummed in reply. "I don't want to go down and deal with anyone else just yet." 

 

“It's going to be easier for you than it is me.” The wolf grumbled as he nuzzled the teen.

 

"Says you," he snorted. "Though it might be worth it to see Lydia's face." 

 

“Everyone loves you, you'll be fine, plus you have the excuse of being a stupid teenager...even if you aren’t.”

 

Stiles frowned. "I'm not about to excuse this as though it were something to be ashamed of, Peter. You're worth more to me than that." 

 

“Let's sleep and worry about that later.” He yawned, nuzzling into Stiles' neck. “Love you.”

 

"Love you too, my wolf." 


End file.
